In modern printing operations, high speed printers are used to print fan folded or single sheets of paper, typically 8.5.times.11 inch in dimension. Frequently, the sheets are then further processed, by folding, stapling, binding or inserting them into documents in finishing equipment. Since printers tend to have much lower sheet output rates than finishing machines, several printers may be used to feed one finisher.
Usually a worker will remove the printed sheets issuing from the printer and pile them onto a dolly or rack which is then moved to the vicinity of the input zone of the finishing unit. Typically, tens of thousands of pages are involved, and for efficiency the transport rack or cart is piled high with pages. To have good capacity, the level of the transport cart platform tends to be near the floor. As a result the worker must at times lift heavy stacks from almost the floor level. Not only does this increase effort on the part of the worker, but it increases the chance of the worker dropping papers or suffering injury from improper lifting. Another problem with present day carts is that during moving, loading or unloading, the sheets will sometimes either fall off the cart or otherwise become slightly or greatly disordered relative to one another. Consequently, there is a need for improvements in such handling of papers and other things which present similar problems.